Frozen heated night
by MSM OC
Summary: fudou and kidou get separated from their team on a trip due to storm . their night is spent with various emotions and ending uo having sex ...with fudou getting pregnant .


After the championships inazuma japan went to a trip . It was end of December ...snow was on the mountains . Pitch cold .they had set their tents up in the mountains ...and went for skiing . When the night approached , a terrible storm blew away their tents ,some blankets and some stuff . They were fine with it as long as they were safe . Right then landslides started occurring. they all ran to be safe from the fast sliding huge mass of snow . They all ran but fudou and kidou got dragged along with the snow . haruna too was going to be dragged if gouenji had not held her tight to the side at the right moment .

Now the two of them were together and the rest of the team together . They all looked for them but couldn't see much in the darkness of the night ._I think we should look for them in the morning... its no use right now ...they both would be fine ...afterall you guys know they both are smart enough to know what to do . its going to rain . set up tents again with the leftover materials we have . Dont worry . everything is going to be alright_said kudou michiya . Despite everyone was worried but they knew the coach was right . They wont be able to find them in the dark . so they all started setting up the tents again ...this time stronger than the last ones .

* * *

Fudou and kidou sat iin a cave ...wet from the rain . Their clothes were wet and they both were cold . they couldn't put on fire because all the woods were wet . the cave was dark and quite . They both sat silently ..only the sounds of their breathings were audible enough to the other to know that the person is there .

Two hours went by and fudou was now shivering like hell . kidou was also shivering but he was better than fudou .

It was still raining outside . _Fudou ??? you okay ??? _asked kidou . fudou didn't answer . his voice would be trembling if he did answer . Kidou moved closer and sat right next to fudou . _Its d-damnly co-col-d kidou kun ._said fudou

Kidou was aware of it too . Then his genius brain hit a plan . he removed his shirt and the rest of his clothes only staying in boxers . he asked fudou to do the same . At first fudou thought kidou was crazy ...getting undressed in such a weather . Then fudou did as he was told too because he thought kidou would know what he was doing .

kidou got up and took fudou to the darkest corner of the cave . they both sat together hugging trying to be warm from body heat . It did work but only to a time .

with the night the temperature fell down .

_fudou ??? _said kidou .

fudou moved his head a bit in kidou's shoulder . _yes kidou kun ?? _said fudou ...he was unaware of himself ...hugging kidou ...huggeing was not his things . _are you cold ? _asked kidou

fudou chuckled a bit and then replied _oh well I am frozen _.

kidou stiffened . his brain was hitting at something . he knew he is going nuts but with the rain outside and the snow ...the low temperature they could die if they dont heat themselves up quick enough . and so he spoke _fudou ? _and when fudou only nodded a bit kidou continued _lets have s-s ...sex _ . fudou was too shocked to even breathe . _I know I sound crazy but if we dont do something soon ... we would surely die ...our clothes are wet and ..._kidou had not finished his sentence . he couldn't after saying to have sex . Having a greedy thought of living fudou nodded . kidou sighed . he was glad fudou was not questioning him much .

And pushing the thoughts aside kidou pulled back from hug and joined their lips together . fudou flinched at first but then kissed back . they kissed slowly qt first amd then the kiss got heated up when their tongues met . The kiss made them forget about the surroundings and they both kissed like there was no tomorrow. They both fell down with kidou being on the top . fudou flinched at the cold floor of the cave but didn't care much . Kidou then licked fudou's neck and then his jawline and the kissed behind fudou's ear . Fudou moaned loud . Then kidou moved back to his mouth and bit fudou's lower lip. Then he moved to fudou's neck and bit fudou . _ahhh . _escaped fudou mouth . kidou left q bloody mark of his teeth on fudou's neck . he then licked fudou's clavicle leaving hickeys on it . By this time their bodies had started heating up . fudou locked their lips together once again . and after a long heated kiss kidou bent down and licked fudou's nipples . fudou moaned . kidou smirked and then started sucking on fudou's right nipple whike teasing the other . _ngh.. .huh _moaned fudou . he couldn't suppress the moans because it was his first time having sex and being touched like this . kidou then moved his lips to the left nipple and sucked it while teasing the right one . He was getting hard. theh both kissed once again and then kidou started placing kisses down on fudou's chest to his belly button qnd then licked it .fudou moaned damnly loud this time . kidou licked down to fudou's waist and then kissed fudou in the middle to his thighs . God fudou was going to die of the pleasurable feeling that he was having. kidou pulled fudou's boxers down . Now fudou was completely naked . fudou was scared . But then he got up and kissed kidou . he pulled kidou's boxers down and then very shyly touched kidou's cock . he traced his finger along it while kissing and blushed damnly at the length that his fingers were tracing . kidou broke the kiss and then placed his fingers infront of fudou's mouth . fudou took them all in amd started licking them .

. when his fingers were wet enough ..kidou pulled his hand back and then teased fudou's butt hole while encircling it . fudou moaned and he bent down infront of kidou's cock in attempt to give kidou a better access to his hole . fudou looked at the cock greedily . kidou removed his finger and once again placed them inside fudou's mouth . fudou made sure to lick them hot wet this time . kidou once again teased fudou amd fudou moaned like crazy . Fudou then bent down and licked kidou's cock . kidou suppressed a groan . fudou the took his cock in his mouth. kidou's flesh was hot . fudou moved his head up and down in a rhythm . kidou moaned and then suddenly inserted a finger in fudou's butt hole . fudou moaned in pain but continued sucking kidou's cock . kidou soon inserted second and the third finger as well . fudou was hot . his eyes were watery . he sucked faster now and this made kidou pre cum in fudou's mouth . fudou swallowed it. kidou pulled fudou up and kissed him while finger fucking him .

When fudou was wet enough kidou removed his fingers . fudou seemed unsatisfied with the loss of the fingers. Then kidou layed him down and placed his legs on his shoulders . fudou's breathing sped up . he knew what was gonna happen . kidou kissed fudou one last time and then slowly pushed his cock in fudou . fudou screamed in pain ...tears streaming down his cheeks . kidou licked the tears away and locked their lips together. fudou moaned in the kiss . and finally kidou was all the way inside fudou . fudou was in pain . kidou assured him that it was going to be fine . In a few minutes fudou adjusted himself to kidou's length and nodded to kidou that it was okay to move . kidou pulled out and thrusted back into fudou . Fudou moaned and then it started . the hardcore sex . kidou was slow at first but then he got fast and rough . _ah ahh ahh ngh _fudou moaned kidou's name with every thrust . and then suddenly fudou gave a very pleased moan . kidou smirked . he knew he had hit fudou's prostate . he kept hiting at the same spot on purpose and fudou moaned loud with every thrust . _ahh ahh ahh yuuto ...ahh ahh im ..im close _said fudou between breaths . kidou nodded and sped up more. They both came at the same time, fudou all over his and kidou's chest and kidou inside fudou .

_Yuuto -its hot ...your stuff in my stomach...i-it feels good . _said fudou . kidou pulled out smirking . they both kissed again . They both were now heated up .

kidou looked at his waych and they both couldn't believe that they had been having sex for 2 hours . fudou and kidou layed back down and fell asleep like that.

* * *

the next morning fudou woke up first . he looked at kidou and blushed . then he looked at himself . there was blood and some white liquid out of his butthole . his face heated up after remembering what the both did last night . He tried getting up but felt pain _ouch _escaped his mouth . kidou woke up . he looked at fudou and then kissed him on his brow. fudou blushed . _You okay ?? _asked kidou . and then fudou realized that kidou had done it all for him . Because he was shivering so much ...thats why kidou did it all . fudou nodded .and then after a pause he said _though it hurts to get up . _kidou smiled and then he kissed fudou on the lips . he helped fudou up and then kidou helped fudou get cleaned up fron the semen and the blood that was on him . They both wore clothes and then they both went out of the cave . Fudou had little trouble with walking .

* * *

Meanwhile the team was looking for them . After 3 hours they finally found them both . They all ran upto them and endou and others asked kidou is he was fine . whereas kudou asked fudou if he was alright . fudou nodded . Fudou and his coach were standing a little away from others . kudou was looking at fudou ...searching if he was hurt in any way. _Coach ... I had...sex with kidou kun . _said fudou in a very low tone . kudou was shocked . he demanded an answer and fudou told him everything . Kudou called kidou and motioned everyone else to stay back . Kudou asked about sex and kidou replied _Yes we did ... but dont worry I do take the custody of my acts . I know what you are worried about ...I have known it for a while ...and its okay ... I ll handle it if anything like that happens ._kudou nodded and fudou blushed like hell .

**3 MONTHS LATER**fudou woke up and threw up . it has been happening for days . he wakes up and throws up . kudou got to know it and he took fudou to the doctor. doctor examined fudou and did an ultra sound .

_Hmm he is pregnant _said the doctor . fudou was worried about what to do. he was a teenager ... a quite young one and here he was pregnant. kudou went to kidou and told him everything .

Kidou came to fudou . fudou was scared _akio ...its okay ...I am here to take the responsibility ...since its my fault of not wearing a condom . I ll deal with it . you need not to worry about it . _said kidou . fudou was relieved . _but kidou kun ...we are kids ...I cant give birth right now ...I am scared . _said fudou . kidou patted on his back .

However fudou ended up keeping the child . he practiced everyday ...trying to know what a parent does . what would giving birth be like and all .But one day fudou fell down from stairs very badly . that fall was bad that it ended up fudou having a miscarriage of the baby inside him . At first fudou was sad but then he was glad that he doesn't have to worry about being a parent at such young age .

* * *

kidou and fudou got married at the age of 23 . they had 3 children...two sons one daughter. And whenever fudou thought about the night in the cave that led to fudou and kidou falling in love and all this he used to say _A frozen but damnly heated night it was that I fell in love with your father . _

* * *

**Done deal****I hope you liked it**


End file.
